Drifting Towards a Better Tomorrow
by OTHGGCMPLL24
Summary: Takes Place after Demonology. Emily is still shaken up from saving John from the exorcism and gets a shock at her apartment.


**A/N-This is my first Criminal Minds and femslash story. This is based on season 4's Demonology with some minor changes. **

**Disclamer-I do not own Criminal Minds **

Drifting towards a Better Tomorrow

SSA Emily Prentiss had a very rough day. This last case brought back to many hard memories. Not only did she lose an old friend but she shared her darkest secret with SSA David Rossi, the oldest member of the team. Even though telling someone who was like a father figure to her helped, it was not enough. There was only one member of the team who she wanted to know everything about her past but she blew that chance a long time ago.

The love of her life, unbeknownst to them, was SSA Jennifer (JJ) Jareuea. Emily has been in love with her since the first time they meet. That was the day she knew that the beautiful blonde, blue eyed women would be the death of her. For a while she thought she had a chance; the semi flirting, hugs lasting longer than necessary and all of those girl nights after cases. That all changed when Detective Will LaMontagne, or Captain Crawfish, entered the picture after an interesting case. During the team's second case with the Detective, Emily told JJ that she should go for it with Will, thinking she lost her chance. Ever since that moment, Emily wished she could change her actions.

After she took a long walk home in the snow, she entered her apartment and headed straight to her bathroom to clean up the blood from her nose. While she was taking care of that, she thought she heard a knock at her door but brushed it off. About ten minutes later, she went to her couch, laid down and tried to make her headache go away by rubbing the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index finger. She heard the knock again, this time louder. Emily didn't want to deal with anyone at the moment so once again she brushed off the noise. Finally, she heard a voice she thought she wouldn't hear again for a while.

"Emily Prentiss! I will wait out here banging on your door until you open up and let me in!"

Emily was surprised to hear the voice of the woman she loved outside her door. She quickly made her way to the door and opened it to reveal the gorgeous blonde women with a determined look on her face.

"Jennifer, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to check to see how you were doing. I know that this was a tough case for you and I needed to make sure you had someone on your side."

As the two women were talking, Emily led JJ into her apartment.

"While I really appreciate it JJ, you should be home with your son and Cap- I mean Will."

"Henry is with his grandparents right now and Will is, well I don't know where he is and right now I could care less. You are the one I'm worried about."

"Why Jennifer? I mean its been a while since we've really talked let alone hung out? Why do you all of a sudden care?

"I've never stopped caring Emily and I never will! I'm sorry we haven't been close lately Emily, but I will do anything I can to save our friendship."

"I'm sorry Jennifer but I can't do that!"

"Why Emily!"

"Because it hurts too much Jen! I can never…I mean…I just..UGH! I can't tell you! I'd rather have you think I hate you than have you hate me for real!"

"I could never hate you Em! Nothing you could ever say or do could make me hate you!"

"I doubt it."

"Try me."

"I ugh…I've never been good with telling people how I feel. I've always learned to compartmentalize, even when I was a child but I guess now is a good of time as any to let it all out."

"Go on."

"First things first, as you know Matthew Benton, the second victim from our last case was an old friend from high school. Along with the last victim, John Cooley, we all went to school in Italy when I was 15. We were outcasts so of course we stuck together. Back then, I thought I had to do whatever it took to be accepted so I did. Later on I found out I was pregnant and I had no idea what to do. I told Matthew and he saved my life. I mean there was no way I could tell my parents and when I told our priest about a hypothetical situation, he told me that anyone who ever got an abortion would not be welcome at the church. Matthew took me to get an abortion anyway. A few weeks later, we walked into church with our heads held up high and that was the end of it. However, after the abortion, Matthew got into drugs and started to get some crazy ideas. His parents blamed me for it and it just broke us all. Eventually I compartmentalized it all and moved on but I've never forgotten."

During her speech Emily started crying and it broke JJ, seeing the normally strong woman she admired and loved fall apart.

"Emily…"

"Wait Jen, let me finish, if I don't say it now I probably never will. I wanted to share this with you and only you because, well Jennifer, I love you. I'm in love with you! I have been ever since I met you and my biggest mistake, right next to Italy is telling you to be with Will. Don't get me wrong I love Henry and he is an amazing kid who was probably the only thing Captain Crawfish got right. But I just…"

Out of nowhere, Emily found herself pushed against her newly closed front door with Jennifer's sweet, soft, lips against hers. While the kiss itself only lasted a few seconds, the Emily it felt like forever.

" I'm in love with you too Emily! I have been ever since the Hankel case. You were the only one to get through to me after shooting those horrible dogs and losing Reid and that's when I knew. When you pushed me towards Will I thought that you liked me as a friend so I ran to him."

"But what about…"

"Will and I are no longer together. He left because he knew I didn't truly love him."

"So what does this mean?"

"I'm hoping this means that I can be the one to make you happy and forget about the past. I would love it if You, Henry and I could be a family."

At that moment, Emily seized JJ's lips in a passionate kiss. One she broke the kiss, she finally managed to say, "I've been dreaming you would say those words for a while now. I'd be stupid if I turned you down."

JJ laughed and they once again shared more passionate kisses. Emily's day, hell her whole life just got a lot better.


End file.
